


Before He Became a Fan

by Quiet_roar



Series: Kidnapper and Abigale [1]
Category: Scrutinized (Video Game), Welcome to the Game (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Stalking, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: This takes place pre-"Some Fans Are Creepy" when Dmitry first found Abigale!
Relationships: The Kidnapper (Welcome to the Game)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kidnapper and Abigale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108106





	Before He Became a Fan

Dmitry sighed. The job had not gone as well as he had hoped. Several times he had traced a dead-end signal to a simple house in the suburbs, only to find it empty and dark. It bothered him to no end. People looking into the dark web were supposed to be easy targets, they never expected to end up on those websites as a product or being filmed as they die. He sighed again, turning on his computer and quickly going to his current favorite site to blow off some steam: PornHub.

He scrolled through the homepage, waiting for something to grab his attention. He wasn't quite sure yet if he wanted something truly dirty, or if he wanted something more funny, or just some vanilla sex. He paused suddenly, scrolling back up slowly, eyes going to the bright red "LIVE" in the corner of one little link. He looked to the title.

  
**I try and not get fucked in Skyrim**

  
He clicked on it, pulling up a video of a girl sitting at a computer. The thumbnail was of her looking excited with a big smile and a keyboard glowing in white, grey, purple, and black; plus a matching mouse. Currently, her hands covered her mouth and she looked bored. She sat silently while her character moaned and panted, along with a gang of men. The real girl looked to the camera over her glasses, one eyebrow raised.

"So... I guess I lost my own challenge.... and I mean, I was already kind of cheating, so like... Yikes I'm pathetic." She let out a sigh, leaning her elbow onto her desk to rest her head in her hand. "This... This is actually really awkward you guys. Mainly because I have a very small window to- Yes, finally!"

Dmitry jumped, watching as she suddenly pressed a button on her keyboard, resulting in a menu screen popping up.

"God, okay. I hate how long and weird some of these animations are, like, fuck people." She let out another sigh. She bit her lips, Dmitry could clearly see she was thinking of something to do. "Alright, I'm going to re-load a save, and we are going to try again. Don't you sass me chat, I'm the one playing the game, you all signed up for my cheating ass." She chuckled, going back to her game as it finally reloaded.

Dmitry shifted, chewing his thumb as he watched her. This wasn't what he had in mind, but something about her was... cute. Her brows furrowed as she looked around.

"Where are my... Oh, right here. Derp. I'm a blind bitch." She placed a set of headphones on her head, they were glowing and looked like cat ears. "Nya you degenerates." The door behind her opened, causing the girl to remove her headphones and turn around. "Hey Candy. How're you doing?"

"Oh you're streaming? Sorry, just curious what you want for dinner."

"What were you planning on getting?"

"Gabriella's. You like their panninis, yeah?"

"Yes! Get me a chicken and turkey pannini! I hunger for them!" The other woman nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. The streaming girl turned back around, replacing her headphones. "Alright. Sorry guys. I'm hungry. I have not eaten since this morning. Anyways, where were we? Oh right! I'm going to try and clear this dungeon. Hopefully I don't get defeated again."

He watched, entranced as she set about playing her game. He didn't understand it, it was some kind of medieval role-playing game. He could hear her tapping her foot as she set about clearing this... dungeon. Skeletons, banshees, demons, dragur and a whole slew of other enemies fell before her as she crept through the obscenely dark cave system. She hummed idly, not really talking but mumbling about nonsense, and also talking to the enemies that tried to kill her. Eventually she got to the end of the dungeon, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You guys should know, if it's dark for you, it's darker for me. I literally cannot see shit. Can't tell the difference between a wall and a doorway. So annoying, but it must be done." With that, she left the dungeon, stepping out to an outside area, covered in stone and snow. She let her character stand up and breathed another sigh of relief. "Alright guys, I'm going to end it here, I have been playing for a few hours now, and I need food and to stretch. Love you degenerates. Peace out!" With that, the camera went dark and the screen stopped. The live symbol disappeared, and as quickly as he found her she was gone.

Dmitry hummed, looking over her channel. He looked over her older videos, finding quite a few about Skyrim and porn games. He didn't feel like looking at them right now, but then something else caught his eye: A link to a youtube channel. He hummed again, clicking the link and looking over the videos until he came to the bottom of the page. He looked at the very first video: Attempting to play Fallout 4!

"Um, hello there, I'm Panic Cat and uh... This is my attempt at a... Let's Play? Play-through? walk-through? Of Fallout 4." with that she loaded into the game, a stark-white world coming into view. "so, I play a heavily modded version, and it's basically meant to be a nuclear winter version of Fallout 4. I really like the idea of a nuclear winter, and I wish more games like Fallout explored this variation." She hummed, making strange noises as she started creating her character.

Dmitry watched, entranced. She was so shy in this first video, like she had no idea what she was doing. He rest his head on his desk, watching her video for a little bit longer before going to the playlist that housed the full play-though of her version of the game. He watched through them, falling asleep to the sound of her voice and the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much, but whoever said these two were healthy? not me, that's for sure.


End file.
